


Grant Me Mercy

by babynative



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Death, M/M, idk what this is, not mine, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babynative/pseuds/babynative
Summary: His smile holds daggers that will tear through your throat in a second.





	Grant Me Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was not made by me. It was made by 'c.o —finding war.'

_**You can find ares** _

_**in the pooling blood seeping from your bruised knuckles** _

 

_**dripping** _

 

_**dropping** _

 

_**plinking** _

 

_**on the bathroom floor.** _

 

_**Find him in the mirror when you see hatred staring back,** _

_**i dare you to.** _

 

_**He smells like sweet decay and his laughter can break bones and when he kisses you pretty pain shoots through your lips** _

 

_**and you'll love it** _

 

_**because he tastes like blood and metal and fire and ash and his smile holds daggers that will tear through your throat in a second.** _

 

_**Under him you'll pray** _

 

_**grant me mercy** _

 

_**grant me peace** _

 

_**grant me victory** _

 

_**and he will laugh and you will shatter and you will find him in the pieces he left behind.** _


End file.
